


Big Time Rush x Ensemble Stars: Eyebrows

by hellonazunyan



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellonazunyan/pseuds/hellonazunyan
Summary: BTR and Trickstar collaborate





	Big Time Rush x Ensemble Stars: Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy/gifts), [Soso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso/gifts), [Nazuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazuna/gifts), [Luh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luh).



“Carorusu-kun! Carorusu-kun!” Subaru shouted “Wait a minute!” The redhead was chasing after his friend because he wanted to tell him something important. “Carorusu-kun, Kendaru-kun talked to me! He said he wanted Big Time Rush and Trickstar to collaborate. He also told me that I should tell you to come to the sound proof practice room.” Subaur was getting desperate, but luckily Carorusu-kun heard him this time. “But I thought we would do a live together with UNDEAD? BTR consists of bad boys so it would be more fitting than Trickstar” Carorusu-kun wondered. After this, he headed to the soundproof practice room with Subaur, where the rest of BTR and Trickstar already waited for them. “You’re late Carorusu-kun.” Logan-kun said annoyed. “It doesn’t matter we should start thinking about how to do this fucking live.” Kendaru-kun was really angry, as always. “I think you should calm down Kendaru-kun” Hokuto told him with a calming voice and gave him a peck on the lips. “I don’t know what I would do without you Hokuto-chan” Kendaru-kun said. “Oh, young love.” a peeping Rei Sakuma exclaimed. “WHE RE ARE YOU COME FROM GRANDPA-KUN-CHAN. I DON’T DID EXPECT YOU.” a startled Jamesu-kun cried. He ran to Rei to hug him and Rei gave him a long kiss, I swear it lasted at least half an hour. “Could we please start being productive guys.” Mao shouted angrily “If I don’t get no money how should I get them bitches?”. Makoto was shocked at what happened in this room. When did all of this become so intense, and most importantly where did Big Time Rush come from? They weren’t students of Yumenosaki Academy yesterday! At least he thought they weren’t. Subaur realized that his dog Daikichi-kun needed a walk but he confused Kendaru-kun with Daikichi because of his eyebrows and accidentally took a walk with him and surprisingly Kendaru-kun liked it. Soon after the events of this day Yumenosaki Private Academy exploded because BTR x Trickstar was just too hot. Almost everyone died except for Izumi,Tori and Nazuna. Mika also didn’t die because of the explosion but he committed suicide because he thought Nazuna died. BTR X Trickstar made a song together in hell. THE END.


End file.
